villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Skull (Legends of Captain America)
Info Red Skull is a villain that appears in Legends of Captain America. Red Skull is one of the main antagonists of the series. He is a Hydra leader and is Heinrich Zemo's right hand man. History Before Hydra Before he was a Hydra leader, Johann Schmidt was an SS agent. He would at some point learn that Zemo started Hydra and wanted a second in command. Interview with Heinrich Zemo Johann Schmidt wanted to be Hydra's second in command. He went to be interviewed by Zemo. On his way, Schmidt passed by Siegfried. Unknown to either Schmidt or Zemo, Siegfried listened in to part of the conversation and heard Schmidt say "Damn Hitler and his Reich". Zemo then told Schmidt that he liked the attitude towards Hitler. As fate would have it, both Zemo and Schmidt didn't like Hitler. Super Soldier Schmidt was chosen to become the first super soldier. He went with Zemo to a Hydra base. Unknown to anyone, Siegfried sabotaged the machine. Schmidt went into the machine. During the process of becoming the first super soldier, an alarm rang and an explosion erupted. Schmidt noticed that the process worked but then noticed, to his dismay, that his face had become disfigured. Schmidt became Red Skull. Meeting with Zemo Red Skull was in his office when a Hydra agent arrived to show Red Skull the latest technology breakthrough. The tech was called an Earphone (an early cell phone). The agent explained what it could do and played music from the phone. Red Skull was not impressed and yelled at the agent to get out. The agent left the office. When the agent left, Zemo entered the room. Zemo told Red Skull to pick up the pace. The meeting would later be interrupted by a Hydra agent. Zemo was informed that Strucker wouldn't be able to secure an artifact. Red Skull volunteered to go. Getting the artifact Red Skull arrived where the artifact was. While he was looking at the box containing the artifact, Red Skull was notified that Siegfried arrived. Red Skull was upset that Siegfried was there. Siegfried had also captured Captain America, Bucky, and Indiana Jones. After Siegfried failed to open the box, Red Skull broke the box open and grabbed the artifact. Red Skull and Siegfried fought over the artifact but were interrupted when Captain America broke free. Red Skull ordered the troops to attack. Red Skull watched Captain America attack Siegfried. After Siegfried was knocked aside, Captain America asked Red Skull to drop the artifact. Red Skull refused and used the artifact to fire a blast of energy at Captain America. Captain America kept walking towards Red Skull until his shield was up against the artifact. The pressure built up and caused an explosion. The explosion knocked Captain America and red Skull back. They proceeded to crawl to the artifact. Captain America was stopped by a Hydra agent. Red Skull got to the artifact but Indiana Jones kicked it aside. Indiana Jones then held Red Skull at gunpoint. However, Indiana Jones got knocked down by a Hydra agent. Red Skull was about to shot Indiana Jones. However, Captain America knocked Red Skull away. Red Skull retreated without the artifact. Red Skull's report Red Skull went to a Nazi parade in Berlin to report to Zemo about the loss of the artifact. Red Skull found Arnim Zola and asked him to take deliver the report for him. Red Skull didn't want to report the loss to Zemo or Hitler. Zola then said Red Skull could deliver the message to both of them. Zola left just as Adolf Hitler, Henrich Zemo, Werner Von Kranz, and General Wrawn began to walk down the hall to join the parade. Hitler noticed Red Skull didn't have the artifact. Hitler then gave Red Skull another chance. Red Skull was ordered to obtain a powerful weapon that would win the war. Hitler, Zemo, and Wrawn left to join the parade. However, Kranz stayed behind. Kranz gave Red Skull a map to the tesseract. Since the tesseract was in Germany, Red Skull wondered why Kranz hadn't gotten it already. Kranz said it was his SS duties that kept him busy. Red Skull then said that he would consider it and start hunting for it as soon as possible. While Red Skull was in the parking lot, he missed Indiana Jones escape. Meeting Zemo to discuss the tesseract Red Skull went to Zemo's office to talk to Zemo about the tesseract and show him the location. Zemo agreed to Red Skull's plan. Red Skull left Zemo's office. since Zemo liked Red Skull's plan, Zemo wrote a letter to Hitler requesting that Red Skull would be allowed to invade part of Germany and take the tesseract. However, the letter was intercepted by Siegfried who brought it to General Wrawn. They planned to forge Hitler's signature so Red Skull would go invade and get the tesseract. Notes * Red Skull hates Siegfried * Like Zemo, Red Skull dislikes the Nazis even though they are both members of the Nazi Party. * Zemo is Red Skull's boss * Originally, Red Skull was going to be the main antagonist. That was before Xtreme Emperor bought Heinrich Zemo. Gallery Red Skull.PNG Red Skull 2.PNG Red Skull 3.PNG|Red Skull with the artifact Red Skull 4.PNG|Red Skull wearing his hat Siegfried vs Red Skull.PNG|Red Skull and Siegfried fighting oer the artifact Red Skull 5.PNG Red Skull 6.jpg Red Skull 7.jpg Hitler and Red Skull.PNG Category:Male Category:Male Villains Category:Hydra Category:Nazis Category:YouTube Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Villains with Super-Strength Category:Marvel Villains